1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a triazole compound having the formula (I), and an insecticide composition containing this compound as the active ingredient.
In the formula (I), R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 represent a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or a dialkylcarbamoyl group having C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl group, or R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 may be bonded to form a C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkylene group, an oxyalkylene group having a C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkylene group or a thioalkylene group having C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkylene group which may be substituted with a C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl group, R.sub.3 represents a hydrogen atom or CONRR', where R and R' represent a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl group, a C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkenyl group, a C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkynyl group, a cyanoalkyl group having a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl group or a phenyl group or benzyl group which may be substituted, or R and R' may be bonded to form a C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkylene group, an oxyalkylene group having a C.sub.3 -C.sub. 6 alkylene group or a thioalkylene group, a C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkylene which may be substituted with a C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl group; R.sub.4 represents ##STR3## where R.sub.5 represents a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or a phenyl group, and R.sub.6 represents a lower alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 may be bonded to form a C.sub.2 -C.sub.7 alkylene group, but R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 cannot be dialkylcarbamoyl groups at the same time. ##STR4##
More specifically, the present invention relates to a triazole compound represented by the above formula (I), (hereinafter called the present compound) and an insecticidal composition for agriculture and horticulture or for a prevention of epidemics and having a high insecticidal activity against harmful insects of the Hemiptera, Diptera, Tylenchoida, and Aphelenchoida, families.
2. Description of the Related Art
The 3-t-butyl-1-(N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,4-triazole type compounds exhibiting insecticidal activities are known, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications (Kokai) Nos. 52-122624, 52-122625, 55-38387, and 62-70365.
These compounds, however, do not have a satisfactory insecticidal spectrum and insecticidal performance. Particularly, it should be noted that the effect is not practically sufficient, or when the efficacy is high, a practical application has not been made for reasons such as damage due to chemicals. Further, the 5-position substituents of the triazoles are alkylthio, alkylthio-alkylthio, and alkoxycarbonylalkylthio groups, which are entirely different from the OR.sub.3 wherein R.sub.3 is as defined above, which is the 5-position substituent of the present compound.